


Huttslayer

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bikinis, Flustered Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: In which Keith wears a scale mail bikini (or close to it) and Lance can't focus.Corssposted from the Voltron kink meme.





	

Keith tugged experimentally at the the collar around his neck, testing its strength. Over a dozen captures and rescues, nearly half of which were for Lance alone, and it was finally his turn to be the captive. If it had been the galra, he would’ve been fine, probably even back on the castle by now. They had busting out galra prisoners down to a goddamn art by this point. But no, Red just _had_ to crash land on the planet they’d been dogfighting above, and he’d been captured by the natives. They were ugly as sin, slimy ape-like bodies mottled green and orange with faces so wrinkled he wasn’t even sure if they had eyes.

Worst, though, wasn’t the appearance of his captors. It was the fact that they’d somehow drugged him as soon as he stepped out of Red, and he’d woken up in a cell without his armour or even his flight suit. No, instead he’d woken up with a goddamn scale mail bikini top and a matching loincloth which was way too short for comfort. The collar was a new addition, though. They’d slapped that around his neck when he made a break for it, and now he was being lead somewhere. The slime-ape holding his chain opened a door, and Keith raised a hand to shield his eyes from the bright light. The alien didn’t even pause, and Keith stumbled through the door as the chain was yanked sharply.

A slimy hand forced him to his knees, and he raised his head to see a slime-ape much bigger than the ones he’d seen so far. It wore a frankly ridiculous amount of what could only be jewellery, made of the same brassy-looking metal as his impractical costume, and Keith guessed it was a leader of some sort. Unfortunately, the slime-apes didn’t seem to have a spoken language, so Keith had no clue what they were discussing, but the big one made a dismissive gesture and Keith was tugged to his feet.

He let himself be lead by the chain, because honestly that was better than getting _more_ goo on himself by making them drag him, and stood still on a small podium next to the big alien’s throne as the chain was affixed to a hook on the ceiling. The slime-ape responsible hurried away, and Keith glanced around cautiously. He had enough slack to sit where he was, or to walk to the edge of the stand, but it wasn’t much. From this height, though, he could see what was below. It bore an uncanny resemblance to the gladiator rings in his history books, back on Earth. There was even a fight going on, some massive alien beast against a small team of the slime-apes.

So if this was a coliseum, and the big slime-ape was a leader, then this was basically the Emperor’s box. And if he was next to the emperor, collared and chained up in a stupid skimpy outfit... Keith grimaced. He was on display, presumably as a slave or concubine or some combination of the two. Pidge and Lance were never going to let him live this down.

\---

“Alright.” Allura sighed, looking about ten times as tired as Lance felt. “The lesānara have Keith, but they have strict laws against aliens landing on their planet. He’s already been made the King’s property.”

Lance groaned, letting his head hang back. This was gonna be one of those _boring_ rescue missions, where Allura and Shiro just talked the whole time. He’d been so looking forward to doing a Big Damn Heroes rescue, to maybe earn some of his dignity back after that time Keith had to literally drag his ass out of a galra prison camp, but now that was out the window.

“If we want him back, the four of of you will need to participate in a local custom.” Allura frowned, and Lance’s stomach sank. There had been some ‘local customs’ on other planets which were dangerous or just straight up disgusting, and that Allura was frowning now was a very bad sign. “The lesānara maintain a gladiatorial ring in their capitol, where Keith is being held. You will have to win a fight against enemies of their King’s choosing.”

Lance sat up straight. Oh, hell yes. He’d probably have to keep his bayard set to stun, but he could totally redeem himself ten times over! “Alright.” he grinned, running a thumb along the outer edge of his bayard. “So, when do we go bust out Mullet?”

“Tomorrow.” Allura said, lips pursed. “I tried to argue for today, but-”

“Allura, it’s fine.” Hunk smiled reassuringly.

“Yeah.” Pidge grinned their gremlin grin. “Keith can handle himself, and we can use the time to get ready.”

“We’ll get him back.” Shiro said, sounding as confident as Lance felt.

\---

The second they stepped into the ring, Lance knew it had been a trap. This planet wasn’t terribly technically advanced, but the gate that slammed shut behind them once their feet hit the sand, well, didn’t exactly slam. It turned on, criss-crossing beams of purple energy blocking their retreat, and Shiro’s arm lit up an identical purple less than a second later. There were easily two dozen galra and galra robots in the ring with them, and those were just the ones Lance could see. But where was Keith? They’d been told he would be here, and that the way to win was to get him free of one platform and moved safely to another, but he only saw one platform, and no Red Paladin.

“Up here!”

Lance looked up, and his mouth fell open. He hadn’t expected Keith to still be in his flight suit and armour, nobody was dumb enough to leave a soldier their gear when taking them prisoner, but he hadn’t expected, well, what Keith was in fact wearing. This place had a kinda historical feel, like if rome and egypt had a bastard baby who was raised by mayans, so he’d thought maybe a toga or skirt or something, but a metal bikini/loincloth? Hadn’t even crossed his mind.

“Duck!” Hunk yelled, and Lance dropped on reflex. A bolt of purple light went through where his head had just been, and he energized his shield and bayard.

“Pidge, Lance, get to Keith.” Shiro barked. “I’ll draw their attention.”

Lance nodded, and tightened his grip on his bayard.

“What about me?” Hunk yelped as they broke.

“Cover fire!” Pidge yelled, the base of their bayard’s blade glowing brighter. “Lance, grab me!”

Lance wrapped one arm around Pidge’s chest, blasting galra and robots alike as they approached, and then they were flying through the air. Lance tumbled on landing, and rolled up into a kneeling position. They were in the stands, which were mostly empty here and quickly emptying even further. Turning up the blast power on his bayard only took a single flick of his thumb, and he sighted the chain which stretched from Keith’s collar up to the ceiling. Lance pointed his bayard at the contraption it was attached to, and pulled the trigger. The second the chain went slack, Keith lunged forwards and Lance’s eyes were drawn once again to the brassy metal bikini top and loincloth. Keith rolled forward, and Lance’s mouth went dry. Now that he couldn’t help but look, Keith had a very nice ass. And muscles. And, well, everything else. _Shit_.

“Lance, move!” Pidge yelled in his ear, and Lance startled. Right they had to get Keith to the platform in the ring. He could oggle later.

It wasn’t far to the box where Keith was, especially with the aid of a bigass gun to blow up the wall and let them in, but as the dust cleared Lance found his jaw falling open again. There were three downed lesānara, four broken spears, and Keith had his feet braced on the shoulders of a fucking massive one with his chain around its neck. Keith grunted with effort, and Lance swallowed hard as the Red Paladin leaned back, muscles standing out under his shiny, sweat-slicked skin.

“Wow.” Pidge said, though they sounded more surprised than whatever the fuck it was Lance was feeling. “I wonder if the lesānara word for leader is Hutt.”

The big slimy alien toppled forward with a rattling sound, and Keith gave another sharp tug before jumping down. His slime-coated feet slipped out from under him, and Lance winced as his teammate fell on his ass. “Quiznak!” Keith spat, pushing himself to his feet and stalking over to what looked like a particularly expensive tapestry hanging on the wall. The scaled loincloth caught the light with every step, and only Pidge’s sharp elbow in his ribs got Lance to tear his eyes away.

“What?” he hissed, rubbing what would probably be a bruise later.

“Pine later, rescue now.” Pidge hissed back, poking him in the chest. “I can make a zip-line with my bayard, but you’ll have to carry him down using yours as the hand thing.”

“What?” Lance yelped. “I wasn't- Why can’t we just grapple down there?”

“Physics.” Pidge snapped. “Now turn your bayard into a rifle or something.”

Lance gritted his teeth, and willed his bayard to change forms.

“Keith, we’re gonna zip-line you down to that platform so we can say we won by the rules.” Pidge said, raising their voice. “Come over here and grab onto Lance.”

Lance gripped his bayard tightly, and forced himself not to think about Keith’s current state of dress. Come on, brain. Something, anything? Fuck, all he could think of was Princess Leia in the huttslayer bikini from Return of the Jedi, and that wasn’t going to help at all!

“One word, and you’re dead.” Keith growled, placing his right arm over Lance’s shoulder and his left under Lance’s arm, gripping his own wrists in front of Lance’s chest. Pidge hopped up on the sill of the glassless window, and fired their bayard at the stands across the coliseum.

“Wasn’t planning on it, Leia.” Lance quipped, heart all but skipping a beat as he realized what had just left his mouth. Quickly, before Keith could react, he slung his bayard over Pidge’s, gripped the stock and barrel, and stepped out into open air. Keith yelped in his ear, legs coming up on either side of Lance’s, and oh god this was the _worst possible time_ to be getting a boner. He just had to think about how small their target was, and how bad he was at aiming something other than a gun, and- the green line disappeared, and Lance screamed as their controlled descent became distinctly uncontrolled.

They hit the platform, thankfully, and Lance groaned as he realized they had rolled to a stop. The world was still spinning a little though, and he’d somehow wound up with Keith sprawled on top of him, but- Lance sat up quickly and the world spun faster, making his stomach churn. He gave Keith a shove, and the Red Paladin groaned. “Pidge is second on my hit list.” Keith grumbled, pushing himself up into a wobbly crouch.

“Who’s first?” Lance asked, re-forming his bayard and turning to look for the ladder down. If he could bust that, this platform would be good for sniping from.

“You.” Keith groaned, giving Lance a glare and okay he must’ve really hit his head during the landing because that look was registering as sexy instead of scary.

“Okay, I didn’t say anything about, well.” Lance gestured at Keith’s outfit, turning towards the ladder which was propped up against the side of the platform. Hunk and Shiro were holding their own, but a little sniping was never amiss. “But if you _want_ me too-”

“No.” Keith said flatly. “Just shut up, and shoot something with a sword I can use.”

Lance blasted the rungs of the ladder first, then turned down his gun’s power to severe stun and pinged three galra with swords. “Take your pick.”

Keith launched himself off the platform, and Lance couldn’t help but track the Red Paladin with his eyes as Keith tumbled, grabbed a glowing galran blade, and threw himself into the fight. Purple blood and dark motor oil splashed across his pale skin, the contrast striking and beautiful, and Lance bit his lower lip. He’d just thought of Keith as beautiful. Sexy, even.

He was so fucked.


End file.
